


To My Idiot Grandson: Poetry by Anakin Skywalker

by Xperine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Advice, Bad Poetry, Poems, Poetry, Rhymes, open letters, sick burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xperine/pseuds/Xperine
Summary: When you're dead, you have a lot of time on your hands.And when your grandson is an idiot, you havehimon your handsPoetry is often used to express feelings in atherapeuticwayYes please.





	

Your saber’s red  
My saber’s blue  
Wish I were alive  
So I could punch you

...

Shall I compare thee to a pile of sand?  
No, thou art far more coarse and irritating  
And rough winds do blow the dunes away  
Unlike your personality, which doth stay

...

I killed Palpatine  
Brought peace to the galaxy  
Your a fake fan, bro  


...

Whose plan was this I think I know  
He wanted death star 3.0  
Perhaps he did not think it out  
Because like the rest the base did blow  


...

The fact that you have  
Three different saber blades:  
You’re compensating  


...

S-ullen  
T-oo much hairspray  
O-n all the anger management classes  
P-lease, boi

K-illed younglings like I did  
Y-ou little bi-  
L-ike you could be as cool as I was  
O-oooo shots fired  
#2k17


End file.
